Tell Me If I'm Real
by BerryStaria
Summary: Everyone has turned into humans! Can Kirby, and the others, starting out amnesiac, group to find the source of mayhem brought over the city, Estaria, and defeat it? They have to find who they really are and what's their purpose! Will the Smashers ever find it out in time?


Everything was dark no light not even a speck of it. I don't know how I got here but I do know that I'm all alone no one to seek for help or be comforted by them just only me. I walk around a bit only hearing my footsteps echoing making me more depressed and hopeless. How do I get out of here? But the more important question is _who am I_? I fell unto myself giving up. I guess there is no way out.

 _ **There is a way out. Don't give up! Search the light! You'll see it one day!**_

I jumped up in surprise. _Who are you?_ I looked around hoping to see someone.

 _ **That's not important but what's important is to seek the light!**_

I sigh in disappointment. _But there is only darkness here there is not a bit of light!_

 ** _The boy who seeks out light only saw darkness in his path for he has no one to guide him._**

My eyes widened in surprise. _Wait are you talking about me?_

I waited patiently for a minute but only received silence. Where did the voice go and what happened to them?

* * *

I woke up gasping out for breath. I looked around only surrounded by plains of grass and a city far away from me. I looked at my clothing in wonder how I got them. Pink jacket,white shirt, a yellow star necklace, dark blue shorts, and red shoes. Weird outfit but seems fitting to me somehow. I get up while my legs are shaking like they haven't been up for years. I manage to maintain my balance earning me a face plant to the grassy ground. I let out a grunt of pain while pulling myself up away face contact.

 _Well this is going to be tough._ I get up with success then took a step without falling down to the ground. I started walking to the city in front of me hoping to seek answers of where I am and who I am. _First I need a guide, probably a friend I can trust or a relative? Maybe that should be a last option, yeah its better not to stress over it too much. Okay so first is find shelter...or is it?_ I scratched my chin in confusion. _Maybe seek someone familiar looking._ I nodded to myself of the thought.

I crash into someone or something not even noticing where I was going. I took a step back seeing a side of a tall building. I rub my head in pain. _Well that hurt A LOT._ "Hey are you okay? Sorry for not warning about the wall." A red haired boy ran up to me. I tried to speak but no words came out then closed my mouth. _I can't speak. . .How come?_

"Oh you are mute? That's rare around this place. Oh sorry for being rude of not introducing myself, my name is Roy!" He smiled. He hold out his hand and I nervously grabbed it. Roy shook it making my sight shaky. "Oh oops." Roy sweated. "Anyway I never seen you before at all. Hm. .Why not come over at my place?" He placed his hand on my back making me flinch and started walking with him. "I must say you have really cool pink hair it even matches with your light pink skin." Roy complimented. "I never see any people have light pink skin except for Peach she's close to yours colour oh and did I mention..." _Pink hair, light pink skin, PEACH? Who is Peach anyways? What Roy described to me is that I do not sound like a boy._ I sigh causing Roy to look at me making look away avoiding eye contact. "Is there something wrong?" Roy asked. I looked at him and shook my head with a bright smile on my face.

"Oh okay anyways we're here!" Roy removed his hand away from me and stood in front of a Bakery with his hands up high. "Yeah it's kinda pretty lame that I run it but at least I can burn food." Roy then goes to the door opening it with his hand motioning me to get in. I walked inside smelling sweet and fruity air, there were tables and chairs separated into groups coloured in bright colours, a counter with glass case showing the latest pastries. I was amazed of the sweets were made, something caught my eye I looked at it seeing a pink round character with red feet, red round cheeks, blue eyes, and holding a star on his stub. His eyes were full of happiness of achieving its goal. The figure was on top middle of the pink cake with yellow stars on it.

"Oh you like that cake?" Roy walked up behind me. "It was a creation that came into my mind and baked it right before I encountered you. The little guy's name is **Kirby**." _K-Kirby? It sounds so familiar._ "Hey are you okay?" The redhead asked. I nodded with a smile then turning my attention back to the cake. _Kirby that name is familiar and so right to me._ "Oh that reminds me! I have to sign you up for the school that's here. Everyone has to go for training and education its the cities rule! Also if we wait a bit longer you might to get to meet my bro's. Well not technically bro's but more like best friends..."Roy started talking to himself.

I stared at the figure intently figuring out-"We're home!" I jumped in surprise and hid behind Roy. "Oh hey guys! How was it?" Roy looked at the two blue haired figures. "Very tiring and boring." "It was eventful and Ike you had to take extra laps because you thought you can outrace Sonic." "Weeeeellll excuuuuuuuuse meee princess but I didn't know he was **that** fast!" "Don't ever call me that." "Uh guys?" Roy sweated. "What?" Both said in usion. "We have a guest here." Roy stepped out of the way revealing me, I ran behind him scared out of my witts. Roy placed me in front of him.

"Oh sorry about that. My name is Marth. I do apologize of scaring you." Marth said holding out his hand. I nodded and shook his hand. "Same. Also my name is Ike. Nice to meet you!" Ike held out his hand. I was scared of shaking his because he might break my hand easily. I whimper silently in fear.

"Don't be scared I won't hurt you." Ike reassured me. I shook his hand in fear then hid behind Roy. _I thought he was going to destroy my hand. Holy stars his muscles are huge its not natural for me! Except the Marth guy he is pretty nice._ "So why can't he talk?" Marth asked. "He's mute unfortunately." Roy answered. "Is he going to be staying with us?" Ike questioned. Roy turn his attention to me. "Do you have a home?" I shook my head in response.

"Hm maybe you can sleep here. My bakery is also a apartment too!" Roy exclaimed earning a bonk on the head from Ike. "Stop showing off." "Say's you." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" OH YEAH?" "YEAH!"

I look at Marth and he gave me shrug. "Give them a few minutes or two." _Maybe it was a bad decision to_ _not pay attention to the wall._


End file.
